It's so easy breaking a heart
by arsazu1985
Summary: Antonio Pérez could have every teen girl he wishes but he knew that years ago he just commited the worst mistake of his life by breaking the heart of the girl of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Despicable me fanfiction. Title: Antonio's worst mistake.

Chapter 1: It's so easy breaking a heart.

Margo was having the best day of her young life; she was on a great party, with a great music and with a wonderful boy who was indeed her boyfriend, Antonio. Of course, her father Gru didn't approve him, but she knew he was just overreacting; she perhaps will have to talk with him later. When the song finished, she felt a little thirsty because of all the dancing before.

Margo: Antonio, how about if we quit dancing for a while and have a drink together.

Antonio with his seductive voice tone whispered on her ear:

Antonio: Sounds great _mi amor_

Margo loved every time when he spoke to her in Spanish

Margo: Ok, then; wait here, I'll be back soon.

After 5 minutes, she was holding a glass with cold sodas on each hand but she didn't see Antonio where she left him

Margo: That's weird, where could he be?

Suddenly, though there were many people on the dancing stage, Margo could see perfectly on the middle of the stage something that almost made her drop the drinks; his lovely boyfriend was talking and flirting with another girl; he was offering her to dance together.

Margo: No, this cannot be; this can't be happening

After leaving the drinks on a table, she went straight to him and grabbed his jacket and pulled him out of the stage.

Antonio: Oh, you're back _mi cielo_

He wanted to kiss her but he received a strong slap on his cheek instead

Antonio: Ouch! What's wrong with you?

Margo: (upset) No, what's wrong with you? I saw what you were doing, you were flirting with another girl while I was out.

Antonio: Well, yeah; so?

Margo felt shocked by his answer

Margo: (more upset) So? Don't you remember who I am?

Antonio: Of course I know, you are a beautiful and lucky girl who had the great opportunity of dancing with me

Margo: (upset): Yes, but I'm also your girlfriend, in case you just have forgotten that.

Antonio: Hey, listen; I've never rejected to a girl to have the chance of having a great time with me; and today won't be the exception.

Margo's anger was rising up with every word of his.

Margo: (almost crying) I can't believe it; my dad was right about you, he warned me but I didn't want listening to him.

Antonio: (laughing) your dad? You mean that old and bald man; you've never called him "Dad" as long as I know

Margo: (upset) Hey, watch your mouth, you're talking about my father

Margo was about to slap him again but this time Antonio was ready and grabbed her hand tightly; she tried with the other hand but Antonio guessed again her intention and grabbed it as well.

Antonio: Hey, don't worry _Chiquita; _I'll be back soon, so we can continue dancing.

Margo (trying to release): Let… me… go… don't touch me

Finally Margo released her hand from his and gave him a full hatred look

Margo: I don't want to see you again in my life. EVER!

Antonio just shrugged and said:

Antonio: whatever; hey, no kiss goodbye?

Margo just turned around holding back her tears and sat on the first empty table she found, while he turned back to the other girl.

This was incredible, just an hour ago, she was having the best night of her life but now she was feeling like she was having her worst nightmare; she wanted to break down and cry all her sadness but she didn't want that her sisters and her father could see her like that; she didn't want them to get worried about her.

Suddenly, she felt that someone put a nacho sombrero with guacamole on her head; she took a piece and ate it; then, she heard Gru's voice

Gru: Come on, we're leaving

She didn't response and Gru noticed that she was upset so he kneeled down so he could watch her face.

Gru: Hey, what's wrong?

Margo didn't want to remember all the details again so she just turned her gaze where Antonio and the girl were and said:

Margo: I hate boys.

Gru at watching where her daughter was pointing he frowned and said

Gru: Yeah, they stink; (looking back to Margo); I'm sorry sweetheart but we gotta hurry.

Margo stood up and gave Antonio a last hatred look and began to run, but suddenly she heard a familiar sound though she hadn't listened it for a long time; she looked back and her deduction was right, her father had just shot to Antonio with the freeze ray; she saw her ex-boyfriend turned into a block of ice while the other girl was trying to release her hand from his.

She felt happy from inside and thought:

Margo: _Thanks dad, I owe you one._

_I just wrote this fanfic because I thought this could have happened between Margo and Antonio while Gru was busy with "El Macho"._

_This is not the end by the way, I'll write another chapter soon, good day everyone._


	2. Cry for no one

_DM fanfic: It's so easy breaking a heart._

_Chapter 2: Cry for no one._

Seven. For many cultures through the pass of time, number seven has been considered as good luck number, but for a 19 year old Mexican boy, it was a terrible number, at least that's what he discovered one day.

It's been 7 years since Antonio's father, "El Macho"; was defeated and caught by Gru and the AVL; he had to live with some relatives, because Antonio would not be able to see his father again for a very long time. He had to deal with his father's absence and he could make it very well; he even now was studying in a very important university; he was studying a career in literature, especially, the Latin-American one.

He was one of the most popular students in the university, and of course, girls were always around him, practically all the girls in his classroom were in love with him; he was good looking, romantic, got style, and he was really good at writing and reading poetry and singing romantic songs with the guitar. In a few words, he could have any girl he wanted; but he's been hiding a secret, a painful secret.

On the first month of school, in his second year on the career; he was trying to not get late to his first class; when he was about to turn a corner, he bumped with another person

Antonio: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn´t see you

But the other person, who was a girl as he could see didn't say anything in response; she just kept walking and went to the science faculty; for some strange reason, that girl seemed very familiar to him so he followed her; when he saw she entered to a classroom, he stay close to the door and listened.

Teacher: Oh, miss Gru; you're still on time, we were about to start the class and you are the first to show an exposition, are you ready?

Antonio: _Miss Gru? _Thought Antonio… _Could it be?_

And he gave a fast look to the girl who had just started to explain some science stuffs (he always hated all the things related with math and science); yes, it was her indeed; it was Margo, his former girlfriend, the girl whose father turned him into a block of ice seven years ago.

He then remembered that she was a year younger than him, so she was studying her first year; he could see that she looked almost the same way as she looked last time they saw each other, only that now she was wearing blue jeans instead of a skirt and a white shirt, she still was wearing a ponytail in her hair, red tennis shoes and a new pair of glasses.

As Antonio kept listening talking about her homework, he could see he was still a very intelligent girl, she got talent for science and that made him smile a little; suddenly, he started remember the last time they saw and all the words he said to her, his smile started to fade away and he felt like a big hole in his stomach and chest.

Margo kept talking for about 15 or 20 minutes and when she finished; she got a lot of clappings from her schoolmates and the teacher

Teacher: Very impressive Miss Gru, I can say for sure that if you keep going in this way, perhaps you might win a Nobel Prize in the next ten years.

Margo: Oh, professor; don't flatter me. Besides, most of my science's knowledge I got it from my parents, especially my father.

Teacher: Well, next time you see them, send my regards to them and tell your father I'd like to meet him

Margo: Thank you professor, I will.

Antonio remember that he just missed the first hour class, so he decided to go the men's toilets and stay there until the next hour; when the bell rang, he went again next to Margo's classroom expecting to see her again but he saw her surrounded by another 5 or 6 girls.

Margo's friend: Wow, Margo; if it's true that you learnt everything you know from your parents, then they should be a couple of genius.

For a little instant the gazes of Margo and Antonio crossed each other; Margo looked at him with a deep and serious gaze while he tried to smile a little in case she could recognize him.

Second Margo's friend: What? Do you know that guy?

Margo: No, not all

Third Margo's friend: wow! He's really a good looking boy

Margo scoffed at hearing this

Margo: well, I should tell you that that kind of guys might be tricky with your feelings; I learnt that lesson in a hard way some years ago.

Since that day, Margo procured to not repeat the same routes every day to go to her classes; she knew that Antonio might want to follow her everywhere from now on.

Margo didn't joke when she said seven years ago that she hated boys; in fact, she hated herself too for having been cheated by Antonio, so some days later after that, she promised herself that she would not be involved again on a relationship until she gets a degree; basically, because she felt that once she gets it she'd be able to cooperate along with her parents in the AVL.

Gru could see in the last seven years that his elder daughter rejected any ideas of being attached with boys; Gru congratulated her choice of course, and though Lucy tried to persuade her because she wanted her to live her life just like other teen girls were; Margo stayed firm on her decision, especially because she still felt in debt with her father.

And that's not all; Margo's younger sisters made the same promises to themselves; Edith still believed that all the romantic stuffs were silly and made her feel grossed out; and Agnes most of all, because for respect to her older sister, if Margo's choice was working for her then it'll work for her too; though she couldn´t deny she has felt tempted to break her promise in a couple of times.

Edith and Agnes wanted to work along with their parents too; Edith was so skilled in many martial arts, use of weapons and military knowledge that it would not be a surprise for the family that she could get a place on West Point Military Academy; though there would be a problem if that happened; except for her parents, Edith didn't follow any orders from anyone.

As for Agnes, she got skills in Medicine and healing people; she'd become a great doctor in the AVL; Gru and Lucy couldn't be happier and prouder for them.

For the next couple of months, Antonio tried to follow Margo every time he could see her, and of course, try to talk with her alone; but that impossible because sometimes he didn't find her and when he could find her, she was always surrounded by many of her friends.

One day, when Antonio was trying to find Margo again, a classmate of his approached to him.

Classmate: Hey, Antonio! Someone told me to give this to you.

Antonio took a piece of paper; there were written two web links and a little note: "Watch and listen to them very carefully; Have a good day" =) . Antonio could bet that Margo wrote it to him.

So in the first free time, he went to his room, turned on his computer and looked for the web links; they were video links, they were about two musical videos, the first one it was about a song called "I'll follow the sun"

Antonio felt really surprised by what he saw and listened

One day, you'll look

To see I've gone

But tomorrow may rain, so

I'll follow the sun

One day, you'll know

I was the one

But tomorrow may rain, so

I'll follow the sun

And now the time has come

And so, my love, I must go

And though I lose a friend

In the end you will know

Oh-oh-oh

One day, you'll find

That I have gone

But tomorrow may rain, so

I'll follow the sun

But tomorrow may rain, so

I'll follow the sun

And now the time has come

And so, my love, I must go

And though I lose a friend

In the end you will know

Oh-oh-oh

One day, you'll find

That I have gone

But tomorrow may rain, so

I'll follow the sun

Antonio didn't see that coming, and yet; there was another song left so he looked for it, it was another musical video but this song was called now: "For no one"

Your day breaks, your mind aches

You find that all her words of kindness linger on

When she no longer needs you

She wakes up, she makes up

She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry

She no longer needs you

And in her eyes you see nothing

No sign of love behind her tears

Cried for no one

A love that should have lasted years

You want her, you need her

And yet you don't believe her when she says her love is dead

You think she needs you

And in her eyes you see nothing

No sign of love behind the tears

Cried for no one

A love that should have lasted years

You stay home, she goes out

She says that long ago she knew someone but now he's gone

She doesn't need him

Your day breaks, your mind aches

There will be times when all the things she said will fill your head

You won't forget her

And in her eyes you see nothing

No sign of love behind her tears

Cried for no one

A love that should have lasted years

When Antonio finished listening, he couldn't avoid shedding a little tear; he looked again the little note at end: "Have a good day" =)

Antonio: Ouch, Margo! Low blow, but I understood your message.

Antonio left her in peace since then, after all, he now was paying the price for breaking Margo's heart.

_I know that many of you might feel disappointed for ending the fanfic like this but I made it this way for two reasons:_

_1: I thought Antonio deserved a punishment for breaking Margo's heart and this seemed a good way for me_

_2: I will not always finish my fanfics with a classical "And they lived happily ever after" thing; so I think this is my first pessimistic ending of all._

_Good day everyone, I'll be waiting for your reviews._


End file.
